Sailor Moon: Pure StarS
by marsreikosan16
Summary: After settling down from the battle with Galaxia, the senshi head off into their second year in school and now a new enemy appears. Plus new sailor senshi make their appearance. This is a Reboot.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Sailor Moon Pure Stars**

**Summary: After settling down from the battle with Galaxia, the senshi head off into their second year in school and now a new enemy appears. Plus new sailor senshi make their appearance.**

**Rating: T (for possible language, and violence) May change later.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon. I only own my own characters**

**Special Thanks to: this is just the first chapter.**

**marsreikosan16's Notes: This is the beginning of one of my fan seasons Sailor Moon Pure Stars. After this book is complete, I will start on a new book called Sailor Moon Eternal Stars. So right now each chapter is an episode. In this story, there will be around 52 chapters. The rest will be around 36. **

**Sorry the Three Lights/Sailor Starlights and the Outers will not appear in this book/Season.**

**There will be some minor characters in there and in the later on chapters, more about the truth of the Destruction of the Moon Kingdom will be revealed.**

**Sailor Moon Pure Stars**

**Epiosde 201: Beginning of the New Year; Soldier of the Sun**

It was morning around seven in the morning when the alarm sounded in Usagi's room. It read 8 AM (someone changed the alarm) Usagi looked at the time and started freaking out. She hurried into her school uniform and hurried downstairs.

"I'm so late!" Usagi cried out. Her parents and younger brother were watching her frantic behavior as she grabbed her lunch and school bag and headed out the door, running to school.

"Big sis isn't late," Shingo said looking at the clock.

"I actually set her clock differently," Mr. Tsukino said with a smile.

"Kenji?!" Ikuko explained.

"I thought that would help her get to school on time."

"That is very smart of you, Oto-san," Shingo smirked.

Usagi hurried up to the school and stops when she sees Ami at the gates.

"Usagi-chan, you're early," Mizuno Ami said, surprised.

"I am?" Usagi asked clueless.

Ami nodded and soon their other two friends Kino Makoto and Aino Minako arrived.

"Are you guys excited about the first day of second year of high school?" Minako asked putting her hands together.

"Yeah, I wonder what classes we're in this year," Makoto wondered.

"I hope we're in the same class together," Ami said, "I never got to be in the same class with you last year."

"I want to study hard and do my very best this year," Usagi said and marched over to the class boards.

"I don't think Usagi has the chance," Makoto said with a sweatdrop.

"Don't worry, we'll help her," Minako said and the girls went with Usagi to see which class they are in.

Once Usagi reached the classroom board, she sees a blonde haired student standing looking to  
see which class she is in. To Usagi, she is very pretty. The student noticed Usagi staring at her and turned her head to look at Usagi.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked calmly with no sound of annoyance in her voice.

"Gomen," Usagi said bowing, "I just thought you are really pretty. I don't think we met. I'm Tsukino Usagi."

"Nice to meet you Tsukino-san, I'm Hoshiyo Katie. Nice to meet you," The student said with a smile.

"are you a new transfer student?" Ami asked as the girls finally made it to the board.

"Yes, I am. I moved here from Obaida" Katie said with a smile, "What are your names"

"Oh, these are two of my other friends, Minako-chan and Mako-chan," Ami said pointing to her two other friend, "My name is Mizuno Ami"

"Nice to meet all of you," Katie said.

"So looks like your in the same class as us Katie-chan," Minako said looking on the class lists.

"That is amazing," katie said, "I hope we get to be good friends."

"Of course we will be," Usagi said, "We also have Rei-chan… she goes to a different school but You'll get to meet her."

"So Katie" Minako said putting her arm around Katie's shoulder, "do you want to hang out after school?"

"I'm busy after school," Katie said.

"How come?" Ami asked.

"Are you still moving in or you doing some errands" Makoto asked.

"no and no" Katie said, "I'm training for the nationals for junior figure skating."

"Oh" Usagi said.

"Well class is going to begin soon. So let's go in," Ami said looking at her watch.

Usagi smiled and the five girls headed inside.

After school, Katie headed off to the ice arena a few blocks away from the school. Usagi followed her and finally caught up.

"I thought you're going to hang out with the others," Katie said.

"I wanna come with you," Usagi said, "I wonder what you do."

"I ice skate but this practice is a routine with two of my best friends."

"Oh... Can I watch?"

"Sure"

Soon they reached the ice arena and Katie got ready to put on her practice gear. Usagi sat in the stands waiting for the session to start so she can see Katie skate.

Soon three girls (one of them is Katie) came onto the ice and started skating around to warm up.

Back at Crown Parlor, the girls including Rei were sitting down drinking milkshakes with Luna and Artemis and Makoto came up with a question.

"Hey Luna, I was thinking... I know that there is a Sailor Moon only in this time. Have you ever thought about if there is a kingdom like the Moon Kingdom that was with the Silver  
Millennium?" she asked.

"Which kingdom are you preferring to?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure that if there is a kingdom on the sun. I never even heard of people living on the sun before," Makoto said.

"Legend has it that there were a few kingdoms that stood with one kingdom ruled by the queen Aurora. If that legend is true, I would like to find out more about this kingdom."

"I'm not sure if there is another princess we have to protect or is one of the senshi to protect the moon princess."

"I'm not sure about that Mako-chan," Luna said, "right now, Chaos has not invaded yet so we should relax for right now."

"I think that would be interesting if there is another soldier like us."

~After Katie's practice~

"You were so great, Katie-chan," Usagi said as the two walked out of the building.

"Thanks" Katie smiled, "Well I better head home now."

"Yeah, Nice hanging out with you," Usagi said heading off, "See you in school tomorrow~!"

They both headed their separate ways. Usagi reached home and plopped down on her bed.

"Usagi-chan?" Luna asked. "Do you remember anything from your mother Queen Serenity about a kingdom on the sun"

"Sadly no. There is a lot of things I need to know about my past life."

"I see"

"Where is this going? Is there a Senshi from the sun?" shed asked.

"I would love to know that. Is there is such a kingdom, I would want to know more about it."

"Well, I'm going to sleep now." Usagi said getting into her pjs and heading to sleep.

Meanwhile at Rei's shrine, Rei was having a dream about something.

(Rei's dream)

"We have to find her and protect her" The first solder said.

"Or we fought for the Solar Kingdom for nothing," The second senshi with a little bit of an indian accent said.

"We must do it for our late queen and princess," The third Senshi said.

"Our new mission as the Legendary Senshi is to find the princess and defeat the witch."

(End dream)

Rei woke up and gasped. So it could be real. A kingdom of the sun existed in the Silver Millenium. She got out of bed and put on her miko robes and rushed to the fire reading room. She lit up the fire and starts praying into it. She needed to see who the mysterious soldiers were.

"Who are the Legendary Senshi?" She asked herself, "I need to call the girls in for an emergency meeting"

The next morning, Rei called in the girls to the temple.

"You do realize it's 5:30 in the morning?" MInako complained.

"I just had a dream last night and it's really important" Rei said.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"I had a dream about a group of Senshi called the Legendary Senshi talking about looking for their lost princess from the Solar Kingdom."

"Did you say the Legendary Senshi?" Artemis asked.

"You know about them?" Ami asked.

"These Senshi was a group of Senshi that existed way before the Silver Millenium. They served the people of the sun for generations. The Legendary Senshi includes the four main members: Leto, Latona, Comet, and Star," Artemis answered

"The Sun Princess must be the daughter of the Queen Aurora. Legend is true after all. Meaning the Sun Princess must have a main guardian known as Sailor Sun," Luna said.

"They also metioned a witch but I don't know who…." Rei said.

"Well if we ever come in contact with the witch, we'll know." Artemis said.

"So since we have a few hours til school starts, what should we do?" Minako asked.

"I now Katie-chan practices figure skating in the morning around this time." Usagi said.

"I would like to meet this new girl," Rei said.  
Soon the girls headed to the rink and saw Katie skating around on the ice.

"So that's Katie?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, she's a new transfer student at Juuban High School" Makoto said.

"She is interesting"

The girls nodded.

In the locker room, a girl was getting ready to go onto the ice when a mysterious dark magic possessed her. A symbol of dark magic appeared on her forehead and she went into the ice withought her skates on. She starts attacking the other skaters and took their energy.

"What the heck?" Makoto said not believing her eyes.

"Chos has awakened again," Minako said.

"Everyone transform!" Luna told them. The girls nodded.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

The five girls transformed into their respective Senshi forms. The possessed girl looked over to the five Senshi standing and posing.

"For love and justice, I'm the beautiful sailor suited girl, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, We'll punish you," Sailor Moon said.

The girl passed out and out emerges and woman with dark grey hair and a black dress.

"Who are you?" Rei asked.

"The name is Black Star," she said. "I'm a former member of the Sun. I now work for my queen."

"Enough jibber jabber!" Venus said.

"If you insist" Black star said and attacked them with her dark powers. The girls dodged her attacks. But they got hit at sometime after a few more attacks.

"Now little Senshi, say goodbye"

Katie quickly recovered and saw a group of Senshi getting defeated. Something clicked inside her and a small pen with a star appeared in front of her like magic.

"Am I…. one of them?" She asked getting up and she picked up the small star rod. She started yelling at the woman, "Hey you!"

Black Star turned her head to see one of her victims standing up, "What are you? Some super hero?"

"Katie-chan…" Sailor Moon whispered.

"That girl is going to get killed." Artemis said looking at Katie.

Katie's bangs starting flowing up and a sun mark appeared on her forehead.

"Could it be?" Luna noticed.

"Sun Star Power, Make Up!" Katie shouted and she felt the light bathe her body. After her transformation, she was wearing a sol fuku like the others with yellow skirt and color with Orange bows

"That can't be possible!" Black star stated.

"I'm the soldier of the Sun, and bathe yourself in light to purify the darkness," She said, "I'm Sailor Sun."

The other Senshi got up and stared at their new friend and comrade.

"Sweet we have a new ally!" Venus said.

Black Star grew mad and attacked Sun. Sun quickly dodged and uses her attack on her.

"Solar Escalation!" She said and released a burst of light. Black Star got hit.

"Why you brat! You ruined my dress. I'll get you back for this!" Black Star said and disappeared.

The Senshi went up to Sailor Sun.

"You did well, Sailor Sun," Mars said.

"Thank you."

"Congrats Katie-chan," Sailor Moon said wraopping her arms around her.

Sun smiled. She felt glad.

Meanwhile….

"you returned early Black Star." A voice said.

"I apologize your highness. It was because of a Sailor Soldier known as Sailor Sun."

"Sailor Sun?" the dark queen said. "How about the next mission you go out with your sister. I need more information about this Sailor Sun."

"Yes Queen Stella." Black Star bowed and headed off.

The witch Stella on her throne smirked and looked up, "This is going to be fun."

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**What do you think? I better start up writing the next chapter/Episode for this story. Who do you think the girl might be? Sailor Comet? Sailor Star? Sailor Leto or Sailor Latona? We will all know next time so stay tuned!**

**Please review~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Sailor Moon Pure Stars**

**Summary: After settling down from the battle with Galaxia, the senshi head off into their second year in school and now a new enemy appears. Plus new sailor senshi make their appearance.**

**Rating: T (for possible language, and violence) May change later.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon. I only own my own characters**

**marsreikosan16's Notes: Another chapter of Sailor Moon Pure Stars. We get to find out who is our next Senshi. **

**There will be some minor characters in there and in the later on chapters, more about the truth of the Destruction of the Moon Kingdom will be revealed.**

**Sailor Moon Pure Stars**

**Chapter 202: The Lively Dancer, Soldier of the Great Comet**

It was early in the morning when Katie Hoshiyo got up. It had been a few days since her first battle as a Senshi. The Inners did give her a welcome party with lots of cake, cookies, ice cream, and pizza.

(Flashback)

In Rei's shrine, Katie looked over her transformation wand. It's different than the others.

"Now that we found the soldier of the Sun, we'll have to look for the Legendary Senshi," Luna said.

"Legendary Senshi?" Katie asked.

"You don't remember who they are," Luna said.

"No. I really don't remember anything from the past," Katie said.

"It will take a while for you to remember," Rei said, "For now, let's focus on helping you and finding our other comrades."

Katie nodded. The moment she became a Senshi, her life got different. She is no longer a teenage schoolgirl/figure skater. She is now a guardian.

(End Flashback)

Katie woke up and stretched out her limbs. She got ready for the day. She fixed up her favorite breakfast: A cheese omelet.

"Ah, what I love about mornings," Katie said to herself and ate her omelet.

She got her things ready to go to school and the ice rink. Soon she headed out the door and walked over to the ice rink.

Over at Ami's apartment, she was looking over her mini computer, It wasn't working at all.

"That's strange. I better have Luna take a look at it."

Later on after school in Crown Parlor, Luna was looking over Ami's computer.

"That's strange. I never thought that it would stop working," Luna said.

"How are we to fix it?" Ami asked.

"No clue"

Luna tapped on the keys and sensed something.

"what is it?" Ami asked.

"It's picking up a couple strange energies. That might've broke the computer down a bit."

"Exuse me," a girl asked behind them with a slight Indian accent. They all turned to look at her. She was a dark skinned girl with black hair up in a ponytail.

"Who are you?" Makoto asked.

"Suiseno Maiko," she said, "I couldn't help but overheard about your computer. I have a friend who is a mechanic and I think she can fix it for you."

"Suiseino? From Suiseino Industries?" Rei asked. Maiko nodded.

"Suiseino Industries? What's that?"

"My father is the CEO of an energy company," She said, "And I'm like the heiress."

"Whoa…"

"So where can we find your friend… the mechanic?"

"Over there," Maiko pointed to the direction of a table.

They all looked in the direction to see a girl working a blueprint.

"She's a female mechanic." Rei said.

"She doesn't usually get out much cause she spends a lot of time in the shop. I managed to get her out here. She never leaves the shop without blue prints. She can make and fix anything," Maiko said.

Ami went up to her with her computer. The girl looked up and became a little frightened.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked.

"I'm Mizuno Ami, you're friend told me that you're a mechanic and I was wondering if you would like to fix my computer?" Ami asked politely holding out her mini computer.

"Sure," The girl tooko the little laptop and carefully took it apart. She looked at the circuits to make sure they are working properly. She used a mini screwdriver and tightened up the screws. She put the computer back together and turned it on. It worked.

"Well?" Ami asked.

"It should be working fine now. It's just that the screws came loose," the young girl said.

"Thank you, miss…"

"It's Momoko, Hoshino Momoko," The girl said, "Well I gotta go now. My parents would want me back at the shop."

"Okay, later." Ami waved goodbye and Momoko leaves the restaurant. Ami headed back to the table relieved that her computer is finally fixed."She is amazing. Her parents actually work around the world. She doesn't get to see them much," Maiko said.

"Wow, She's so lonely," Minako said.

"Well I met her a few years ago and we've been friends since then," Maiko said, "Whenever holidays and birthdays come up, she would come to my place."

"Makes me feel bad about Momoko," Rei said.

"Well I gotta take off. I'm heading to my studio to help someone with dancing. If you want to come it's at the Dancing Comet" she said and took off.

"Dancing comet?" Luna said, "That girl, Maiko is no ordinary girl. I heard of a Senshi who does a lot of dances for both Queen Aurora and Queen Serenity. She has to be the soldier of the whisping Star: Sailor Comet."

"No way!" Rei said a bit surprised.

"Sailor Comet?" USagi asked.

"Sailor Comet is the Soldier of Energy and from what I remember, Sailor Comet was a dark skinned Senshi. She can use energy and create energy to perform powerful attacks," Artemis said closing his eyes.

"Oh…"

"So Sailor Comet is one of the four Legenday Senshi?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, the third Senshi created," Luna said.

"Well looks like we'll have to confront her soon enough."

"Actually let's take a trip to Dancing Comet. Hopefully that woman Black star doesn't interfere," Rei suggessted

"Right" the girls said and they all headed out to the dance studioMeanwhile, Black Star shows up again targeting a new one. Soon she sees a businessman and possesses him.

"Now listen carefully," She told him as she was possessing him, "I want you to find me a girl with long blonde hair that calls herself Sailor Sun. Lead me straight to her."

The possessed man started walking slowly to a direction and Black Star Smirked.

"Have you tried sensing where that girl is?" Dark Star asked.

"I tried, but the girl carries no aura."

"Meaning she is a Senshi wannabe."

Meanwhile

The girls arrived at the dance studio to see Maiko instructing a dance to someone.

"Is that Katie?" MInako asked seeing the girl dance with Maiko.

"It is."

Katie sees her friends staring at her.

"You guys," Katie said and went up to them, "What are you doing here?"

"You know Maiko?"

"Yeah," Katie said, "She's one of my friends from childhood. She helped me succeed in figure skating. All the dances we practiced helped me with my techniques in my short and Long programs"

"Oh…."

"Katie can we talk to you in private"

"Sure"

"Go on, Katie, Take five," Maiko said as she went into her office.

"What is it you guys?" Katie asked as they were finally alone.

"That girl is one of your comrades, Katie," Luna said, "She is Sailor Comet."

"I didn't sense anything about her." Kati said, as she looked towards Maiko's office window.

"She may be targeted by the enemy so we'll have to protect her until she awakens as a Senshi."

"I understand"

It wasn't long when they heard the glass broke and Maiko was sent flying out of the office. She struggled to get up.

"Maiko!" Katie said and looked towards the office. A man that was possessed emerged from the door.

"Isn't that Maiko's father?"

"Why Father?" Maiko asked confused and scared. Katie quickly went in front of her friend to protect her. "Katie?"

"Sun Star Power, Make Up!" Katie said and transformed into Sailor Sun, "I won't you hurt Maiko. Bathe yourself in light, I'm the Soldier of the Sun. In the name of the Sun, I'll punish you."

"Please Katie! Don't hurt him!" Maiko said.

"He won't get hurt," Black star said as she appeared, "He's only following my command"

"Huh? What are you?" Maiko asked frightened, "Release my father, you witch!"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, little girl," Dark Star said as she came out of hiding.

"Prepare to die!" Black Star said as she prepared to attack.

The girls watched hopelessly and couldn't transform in front of the two villains. Luna told them not to.

"How come?" Usagi asked.

"Since Sun might be the leader of the Legendary Senshi, She'll have to handle this on her own  
and help her friend awaken as Sailor Comet."

Just before Black Star can send the attack, Maiko closed her eyes.

(Flashback)

Young Maiko was playing with a young girl and the girl got hurt when she fell.

"Are you okay? Let me," She said and created some energy to heal the wound.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked scared from Maiko's ability, "stay away from me."

(End Flashback)

"Please Kami-sama…" Maiko whispered, "I want to help…"

Soon a light flashed and both Black Star and Sun stopped to see what was going on. A planetary lip rod (like the Outers' transformation wands) appear in front f Maiko. A symbol of the comet appeared on Maiko's forehead.

"Could it be….. that this girl is a Senshi?" Black Star asked herself.

Maiko grabbed the rod and words clicked into her head.

"Comet Planet Power, Make Up!"

Maiko felt her body change and soon she was standing as a senshi dressed in pink and lavendary.

"For possessing my father, I'm the Soldier of Energy and Creativity, Sailor Comet,and in the name of the whisping planet, I'll punish you."

"Not another Senshi," Dark Star sweatdropped.

"Comet Fan …. Energy Field" Comet shouted and sends out a call of glowing energy at Black Star. Black Star got angry and both women left. Sun used her healing attack on Comet's father.

"Solar Escalation."

The man was healed and fell to the floor. Comet let out a sigh of relief and looked at Sun.  
Cho leaves and a piece of light floated down and went into Sun."Thanks for helping my father," Comet said.

"It was no big," Sun said, "and welcome to the Senshi team, Sailor Comet."

Comet looked down at her outfit surprised that she is now one.

"I didn't know I had this in me," Comet said. The other girls approached.

"You are one of the Legendary Senshi," Luna said.

"Don't worry, we're Senshi too."

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Leto, Latona and Star in years. I'll have to find them."

"We'll help look and as for Sailor Sun, she'll be your leader," Luna told her

"My computer picked up two energies." Ami said.

"One of them was Comet and the other was…." Rei

"Sailor Star," Comet said.

"We'll find Star for sure. In the meantime, let's focus on looking for Leto and Latona as well," Artemis said. And the girls walked off. Comet stayed with her father.

Meanwhile in the lair, Black Star was complaining to her sister.

"I can't believe there is another Sailor Senshi. That Sailor Comet…. I wish she was never born!"

Stella was overhearing Black Star's rampage, "So a legendary Senshi has awaken from her slumber. Looks like my younger sister was reborn in this time too. When she does awaken, I'll end her life with my hands. Just who is Sailor Sun?"

"My Lady?" a soldier asked. Stella looked to see her follower, also a Senshi.

"Sailor Nemesis," she said, "I would like you to take on the next mission. One of the other Legendary Senshi will awaken soon."

"Yes my lady, it shall be done."

In the mechanic shop, Momoko looked out her window like she sensed a danger was coming.

"I have a bad feeling about this," she said as she went up to the door and locked the door to close the shop for the day.****

End of Chapter 2

**Next Chapter: Who is Momoko. What is with the gadgets she uses? Could she be one of the missing Legendary Senshi? Find out next time.**

**What do you think? I'm doing a reboot of the story so I hope the next chapter will be up next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Sailor Moon Pure Stars**

**Summary: After settling down from the battle with Galaxia, the senshi head off into their second year in school and now a new enemy appears. Plus new sailor senshi make their appearance.**

**Rating: T (for possible language, and violence) May change later.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon. I only own my own characters**

**Special Thanks to: this is just the first chapter.**

**marsreikosan16's Notes: This is the beginning of one of my fan seasons Sailor Moon Pure Stars. After this book is complete, I will start on a new book called Sailor Moon Eternal Stars. So right now each chapter is an episode. In this story, there will be around 52 chapters. The rest will be around 36. **

**Sorry the Three Lights/Sailor Starlights and the Outers will not appear in this book/Season.**

**There will be some minor characters in there and in the later on chapters, more about the truth of the Destruction of the Moon Kingdom will be revealed.**

**Sailor Moon Pure Stars**

**Epiosde 203: Soldier of Mechinics, The shy Girl Momoko**

~At Rei's Shrine~

"Okay Maiko-chan," Minako said, "since you are Sailor Comet and Katie is Sailor Sun, we might as well give you your own wrist communicators."

Minako handed them their own communicators.

"If you two ever get in trouble and needed assistance, give us a call."

"This should come in handy," Maiko said as she put the communcator on her wrist. Katie nodded.

"I'm sorry that you two would have this kind of life as a senshi," Luna said.

"It's okay. Now that I know that I am a senshi, I can try to remember the past," Maiko said, "I can be able to find my teammates so we can find our princess. What's Sun's story?"

"She may be one of the guardians that protects your princess. So for now, she'll be your leader."

"Even though Leto is the leader?"

"I guess since she was the first."

"Here is another watch. If you find the next Legendary Senshi, give it to them once they figure out who they are."

The two nodded. And they all headed off to school. Maiko went back to her studio.

"It's going to be a lot easier with The Legendary Senshi around," Mako said.

"Yeah" Ami said.

"Whoever the new enemy is, we'll be able to defeat them."

"We have a guest coming into Music next month."

"Who?" Usagi ask.

"I think the music teacher told us her name was Rina Shirako. She's a young piano teacher and she is really good on the keys," Ami said.

"Isn't she dating a female kickboxer?" Minako wondered.

"Yeah, Just like Michiru-san and Haruka-san," Makoto said.

"Michiru and Haruka?" Katie was confused.

"They're senshi too. Michiru is Sailor Neptune and Haruka-san is Sailor Uranus."

"So it's not just you guys?"

"There are a couple more: Pluto and Saturn."

"I see. Where are they?"

"The four are out of country in Europe."

"Don't worry, you'll get to meet them soon."

They went into school and Rei headed off to her school. They sat down in their desks and the teacher came in with a smile.

"Class, I would like to introduce out new transfer student, Aku Kage," he said. The students started whispering among themselves wondering why Kage's name was mean Black Shadow. It felt a little dark.

"She seems a little creepy," Usagi said to herself.

"Alright Kage-san, why don't you sit next to Hoshiyo-san. Hoshiyo, please raise your hand to she'll know who you are."

Katie raised her hand and Kage went to sit next to her. Katie glanced at her. Since she awoken her senshi powers, she can sense some dark aura bouncing off of Kage's body. The teacher started class.

At lunch, Kage went over to Katie.

"Hello Hoshiyo-san, may I sit with you."

"I was just finishing up here," Katie said, not wanting her to be near.

"That's a shame."

"No offence, Kage-san, you're really creeping me out. I would like to be left alone from you," Katie said standing up and headed out of the room.

Katie excused herself from school and headed to the rink. She put on her practice gear and skates, and skated on the ice. She had to get Kage out of her mind. She soon stopped skating to see a girl on the top of the wall fixing a light.

"A young mechanic?" Katie wondered and went to her.

As soon as the mechanic finished, she climbed down the latter and sees Katie.

"Can I help you?" she asked shyly.

"I'm sorry if I startled you in a way, but you seem good with electronics and mechanics," Katie held up her hands to show her that she doesn't mean harm.

"It's a hobby of mine. What's your name?" Momoko shrugged a bit as she reached the bottom of the latter.

"I'm Hoshiyo Katie. You?"

"Hoshino Momoko," she said looking away.

"It's nice to meet you." Katie said as she got off the ice.

"Yeah." Momoko said with a soft smile, "I gotta go."

Momoko grabbed her toolbox and headed out, didn't realized she dropped two castanets on the floor. Katie picked them up and notices a star symbol on the castanets. Her eyes widened.

"Could it be? Is Momoko a sailor senshi?" she wondered as she stared at the castanets. She quickly changed into her uniform and hurried off to Rei's.

Rei was sweeping the shrine steps when she sees Katie hurring up the stairs.

"Katie-chan?" she asked, "what's the matter."

"I think I found the next Legendary Senshi. She dropped these two castanets."

Rei took the Castanets and examined them, "They are really well made. I can tell they belong to a Legendary Senshi. It has to be Sailor Star. Who do you think is Sailor Star?"

"Possibly Hoshino Momoko. She's a mechanic and..." Katie said.

"Mechanic? I've seen her before. We'll have to let the others know soon enough. Contact Maiko and see if she has anything."

Katie nodded and sat on the steps. She opened her communicator and contacted Maiko.

"Maiko-chan?" she said.

"Katie? What is it?" she asked.

"Did you noticed anything when Momoko made two castanets?"

"No... why?"

"These castanets probably belong to a senshi called Sailor Star and I think Momoko is Sailor Star."

"That makes sense. I remember Sailor Star made a lot of gadgets. I'll see you soon, I got a class in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Katie excused herself from the shrine and headed down the steps.

Meanwhile in the lair.

"My lady, why did you send a senshi to fight off the Legendary Senshi?" Black Star asked angered about Stella's decision.

"The Legendary Senshi will all awaken from their slumber soon and I will soon get to meet their princess but I can't let that happen. So I sent Nemesis on a mission," Stella said coyly, "When that happens, I can't persue my dream."

"My queen?" Dark star cut in, "The Legendary Senshi are being helped with the awakening by Sailor Moon and the Senshi along with their newcomer, Sailor Sun. It may be that the arrival of Sailor Sun... She could be a fake. A Sailor Wannabe."

"That may be the case, but I'll keep an eye on that girl. She may be a senshi after all," Stella said as she walked away

The other two woman headed off as well. Stella was thinking to herself as she walked to the throne room.

'I know that Sailor Sun is not one of the Legendary Senshi but she may be the key to finding the princess...my other half.'

Meanwhile, Momoko hid herself in her shop when she got there. she closed the door and went over to her work table. She sat down and went to pull out the castanets she was working on, soon realizing it wasn't there.

"Oh no... where did they go?" She wondered, "I might've dropped them on the way here"

She heard the door knocking.

"Momoko-san?" the voice said, "It's me, Katie. We met at the rink."

Momoko opened the door slightly to see Katie. Katie sees her and held out two castanets.

"You found them" Momoko said.

"You dropped them at the rink. but I would like to talk to you about these."

"Okay. come on in."

Katie went into the shop so they can have a little more privacy.

"So what about these Castanets?" Momoko said.

"I know they have the planetary symbold of the star. Did you build these for a sailor senshi?"

"I don't know what you mean..."

"I think you do. To let you know, I am a sailor senshi myself. The star castanets must belong to the Legendary Senshi: Sailor Star... Do you know anything. I spoke with Maiko and she said that you could be."

"Maiko-chan is a senshi?"

"She is known as Sailor Comet."

"I see... Well I think I have to be a senshi. I've been having dreams every night of a senshi in gold telling me things and it's like I'm starting to remember.

"The Senshi in gold... is probably you. Momoko, you are the Legendary Senshi: Sailor Star. please come with me to the Hikawa Shrine. We'll be meeting the others there for a meeting."

"Okay."

The two girls rushed to the shrine until they ran into Kage.

"Kage-san?" Katie asked, wondering what she is doing there. Kage smirked and transformed into Sailor Nemesis.

"I've come for the mechanic. I know she is a senshi, and my mission is to kill her before the others have a chance to awaken," Nemesis said.

"I won't let you. Sun Star Power, Make Up!" Katie quickly transformed into Sailor Sun. Momoko went to hide.

"I see that you're a senshi yourself... doesn't surprise me!"

"Enough yelling!" Sun said and the two started fighting. It wasn't long before Sun got kicked away and hit a tree.

"You poor little thing... Want me to sing you a lullaby?" Nemesis laughed.

"Leave her alone!" Momoko yelled out and went in front of Sun.

"You sad little girl... wanting to defend your friend. How pathetic."

"I said to leave her alone!" Momoko yelled again and a symbol glowed on her forehead. Nemesis shield her eyes from the intense light. A planetary lip rod appeared in Momoko's hand and she grabbed a hold of it.

"It's too late," Nemesis said to herself.

"Star Planet Power, Make Up!" Momoko felt flares changing her costume. She was no in gold with a silver bow. Some of her hair was loose from her bun.

"Shimata!" Nemesis said and went to attack Star.

"Star Castanets! Starblaze!" Star yelled and sent an attack of flares towards Nemesis.

"Why you?!" Nemesis yelled before a voice stopped her.

"That is enough Nemesis, return to the base!" Stella told her as she appeared out of nowhere. Nemesis scoffed and headed back.

"Who are you?" Sun asked Stella.

"I am the witch of the Sun, Stella." She answered, "it's a pleasure to meet your aquaintance, Sailor Sun. I'm not here to fight for that can wait at the final battle. Just to tell you this: I will let your other comrades awaken their sailor power. you my little yellow friend have a lot to learn since you never been a senshi in the silver millenium. Taa taa for now."

Stella disappeared and the other girls showed up.

"What happened?" Mars asked.

"I think we ran into our main enemy... She goes by the name Stella."

The senshi looked at eachother. Who is Stella? The looked at Sailor Star.

"WHo is she?"

"This is Momoko, the mechanic... She's also known as Sailor Star."

The other girls looked surprised and excited that they have a new teammate to welcome.

**END OF CHAPTER!  
**

**There you have it~ More will be updated soon. Stay tuned**

**Please review~!**


End file.
